KYUUBI S TALE
by chaos-dark-lord
Summary: Nautoxover: The devourlord managed to escape his fate and got to a new world, unfortunately he lost his body and had to get a new form.


**I've done so****me female devourlord Revya fics and now I'm gonna give male devourlord Revyn a chance.**

**This is a crossover with Naruto, I just had to do it because at 3 am with my mind overloaded with work, coffee , tea and sugar a connection between the devourlord and Kyuubi somehow made fucking sense.**

**Mind speaking**

**(thinking)**

**

* * *

**

Revyn the devourlord could not believe he was being defeated, although still in defiance he was barely standing and would soon collapse from his wounds, his soul would abandon his near dead body and they would seal him in his own sword, he could not accept that ironic fate, he had to find a way out, he warily eyed his surroundings looking for an escape route while his foes were celebrating and mocking him but he was surrounded and had no way of escaping.

**-(****Dammit! I need a way out! … Wait a sec, is that?)- H**e mentally smiled, a little to the left of the Layna girl and not far away from where he stood the portal to Drazil from where she came remained open, it was closing very slowly and no one except him had realized that it was still open.

A quick and desperate plan formed in his head, it was his only and last chance, if he failed he would surely die but if he succeeded he would get away.

During his fights he had learned that his sword was indeed demonic, it was capable of absorbing souls and give that strength to its owner the same way eating souls gave power to a world eater, perhaps that was a reason why he didn't notice what he truly was but it had been a mayor asset as all those he had killed had nourished and empowered him and only him without Gig suspecting a thing while thinking it was his own power which Revyn also happened to absorb in himself as their fusion continued, not only that, but his sword still had enough energy for two or maybe even three attacks, he absorbed a bit of that energy and quietly prepared himself to execute his plan.

Suddenly and without warning (that would have been idiotic) he shot 2 minor mid attacks from his sword worth only half a normal attack each at the sides of the portal and then threw the sword towards the left side of the Layna girl and with all the physical strength he could muster powered by a little of the energy he got from the reserves of the sword and a lot of his desperation, leaving in it only its minor last reserve he rushed to the portal following suit; all his foes were taken by surprise, they had jumped sideways to avoid the blasts and Layna had moved to the right to avoid the sword just as he predicted leaving him an open path towards the portal.

Everyone rushed to try and stopped him believing he was trying a kamikaze attack or something of the like and not realizing his true intentions until he was in front of the portal, moment Dio unleashed the strongest magic he could but in vain, Revyn managed to grab his sword in mid air and to entered the portal, as soon as he was inside he used the last bit of energy of his sword to blast the entrance leaving a bigger blast outside from Dio´s magic to hurt all those that had rushed to stop him. However it was not over yet, even if he managed to get to Drazil they could follow shortly after, they were probably arguing about who would sacrifice himself to open another portal, he had to do something, his mind was getting cloudy and his vision was already fading, that action had taken more of him than what he had expected.

He focused in his surrounding and noticed that the portal was a long straight tunnel towards a fixed destination, yet along the walls of the tunnel he saw what a appeared to be fissures or ripples that apparently connected over more tunnels, all the tunnels were like a weaved mat, he didn't have much strength left in his body but his sheer resolve allowed him to trust his sword in the side of the tunnel and rip open one of those ripples enough for him to pass trough while the tunnel started to close its slit however the pressure was too much and as he was trying to pass by, his soul finally abandoned his body forever in one tunnel while his essence was thrown into the new tunnel that sent him to another world.

It was long after that he regained some consciousness, he immediately noticed his lack of body but he was to weakened to do anything, he only noticed this world was akin his own and wondered why the local god of death hadn't come to claim him yet before he drifted into unconsciousness once again.

Over time he awoke again, yet still unable to do anything without a physical body he was left to wander this world , he saw the rise and fall of a few empires and became bitter about his past,he noticed that there were a lot more wildlife in this world , where he remembered the only canine species of his world being phynxes here existed wolves, jackals, dogs and foxes, he decided he liked foxes, they were cunning and didn't need to hunt in packs like the bigger canines, he also liked felines; however were animal species were abundant there were no werewins, redflanks, sephs, nereids or any other races like that, albeit humans some humans were so strange that they appeared another species altogether, he couldn't understand their language but he learned some of the names they used for things.

It was later that he saw how some humans manipulated their inner energies to perform inhuman tasks or create elements and powers, it was very different from the magic and special abilities he remembered, he watched and learned how they did it, and after a lot of frustration and resentment he remembered he was a world eater and that the strength and power of a world eater is not his body but his soul, full of spite and malice he realized that he could use his own soul the same way the humans and even some animals did in this world and started the slow process of concentrate his massive spirit .

Some time later he saw a battle between humans were they used their blood and big amounts of energy to summon fort enormous beasts with physical bodies made of that energy they called chakra, from fights like that he gather that there was a parallel realm where this summons lived and that they could be called fort when forming a pact with a human, he also learned more about how to form a body out of energy, however his soul was so immense and powerful that he could not concentrated it easily, he once tried to form a shape of his old body but failed miserably, he could not concentrate so much energy in a small body, maybe that was why a world eaters body was so resistant and special; next he tried to form his body in a size as big as Feinee or Racksha but he could not focus properly on it, he realized that a biped form was really hard to control and that his head would be so high that it would be inconvenient, so he tried a form on four legs and realized it was a lot more stable, however he was far for accomplishing a define form, for now he was a mountain sized mass of red and black destructive and frustrated energy that just barely resembled a quadruped predator and that only could appear for seconds at much.

He couldn't hold a form long enough, yet with each time he managed to do so he became a little more defined, and every time he appeared destruction followed not exactly because he planned it, oh how he desired to go on rampage once again, but because he simply could not control his energy and end up realising all his energy very fast in a blast.

One day while he was preparing to try a physical form again he saw a man with gray ringed eyes, amazingly he was powerful enough to form a moon in the sky, he sensed a powerful being inside the man, perhaps sealed so he naturally became curious, a little later the man performed some sort of magic or ritual that took that being of the man and began to form massive creatures made or that energy called chakra, seeing his change he used that moment to try his physical form and absorb some of that chakra energy for his own, he found himself managing it when a sudden thought crossed his mind, he hadn't think of what his form would be like and if he didn't decide fast while the other beasts were formed all the chakra would be used and he would loose his change of having a defined form, thinking fast the only critter he could think of was a memory of a phynx, that reminded him a fox with longer legs and before he could chance his mind his humongous soul started to take the form of a slender red fox , however it was not enough as he still had too much power to contain, looking at the other beasts he noticed that the power was not evenly distributed, the more power one of those being had the more tails the beast presented and molding his power more tails started to appear on his form till his power was finally contained and distributed when he acquired the ninth tail.

The man that had held such power within died and the beasts distributed in the world while he temporary disappeared to regain the strength used to finally get a physical form out of the power of his soul, now stable thanks to the chakra he had absorbed, he was finally a full being again his own soul was his body he had no fear of death and he was immensely powerful, it didn't matter that he lost any trace of humanity left, well, physically anyways, he was back.

It took him time and it still required a lot of energy to actually appear and he needed to wait a period of time to regain his energy after using a physical form for a while but when he did hell broke loose, after that his size shrunk till his form accommodated his current level of energy, he may have lots of power but it was as if his power was the destructive force of fire and energy was the fuel to keep the inferno going on, when there was little energy the fire reduced its size, sometimes to the size of a normal fox others of the size of a house, during those times his mind also rested and he adopted a less sophisticated way of thinking, it was a rest for his mind and in that times he had been responsible for giving the demon foxes all the bad reputation they possessed and perhaps he had been responsible for the creation of the more powerful demon foxes themselves as he had mated a few times , yes, having a body was indeed an enjoyable thing even if that made him more fox each time and could only remember those times a bit foggy and dream like, he even remember dreaming that he managed to form his human form but more mature than he remembered a couple of times, one which he took change to have his way with some girls, he didn't care it was a dream it had been good, proof of it being a dream was when he tried to focus on the human form his world eater body used to have he was unable to remember well how he used to look , he barely remembered his own name.

.

Sometimes he would fight the other tailed beasts that had dared to challenge him, always defeating them, they were named bijuu by the humans, as far as he could understand that meant literally "tailed beast", sometimes he destroyed cities or fought humans that tried to defend their homes but it was always the same, he had the power to cause earthquakes and tsunamis, with a swing of one of his tails he could shatter mountains, he became a sort of natural disasters and each time he could maintain himself physically longer until he had made his soul living chakra and had no problem whatsoever anymore.

That was until one day a black haired man with a headband and red armor and a dark aura presented himself arrogantly in front of him, his name was Uchiha Madara, Revyn looked him straight in the eyes amused but before he could swallow the man he found himself in complete darkness and lost consciousness.

The next time he woke up he was standing near a big city, it was night and he was completely furious, a mere human had somehow disabled him! It was like when that lullaby had put him to sleep and he had awakened trapped in that forest, all the anger of his defeat as the devourlord came back rushing to his senses blocking anything but killing intent and a wish for destruction that could be felt miles around, he headed for the city and found himself being attacked by humans with headbands like the one that man had, they were simply bugs compared to him, some sent elemental attacks and some managed to summon small and mid sized beasts, but none of them were even half his size, so he started his rampage with as much destruction as he could until a blond man made a giant frog appear, the frog was wearing some sort of clothes and was big enough to offer him an opponent of his size, he charged and was surprised when the frog took out a giant sword and wielded it against himself, he received a blow that passed trough his chakra body while the frog got a deep cut in its head over one of his eyes, truth be told Revyn hardly knew how to fight like an animal, in his former life he was a warrior that used a sword and in his current form he had only fight seriously with the bijuu a few times or some other animals and it had always been his overwhelming power that crushed his opponents.

He was about to try a trick, tricks had worked well for him since he escaped his former world and whenever he found himself in trouble in his current one, he was planning to launch himself and get close enough to unleash his power and rip apart the arms of the frog and everything nearby when he heard the strangest possible sound on a battlefield, a baby crying, he had only heard that sound once when he had meet Gig and had decimated the hidden village, he was so distracted by the sudden noise and by his own rage that he failed to register what was doing the man atop the head of the frog, the next thing that happened was even more amazing, for the first time he saw the god of death of this world, it was a strange being completely different from the greater gods he knew, it passed his hands trough the mans chest and extended them to grab him and pulled him towards the frog and the man that suddenly started getting bigger very fast, once again he was engulfed by darkness but not before he saw the man dying while holding a crying blond baby in his arms.

It was 3 years later that he woke up, looking at his surroundings he saw himself in a giant sewer and to his surprise and utter despise he found himself behind golden bars and inside a cage with only a paper holding it close, he tried attacking the cage, launching blasts of chakra or causing an earthquake to destroy the place but everything was useless, finally he tried to extent his energy, his own chakra outside the bars and managed to infiltrate the place he was trapped in, it reminded him of sharing his body with Gig.

Amazing things were still unfolding as his vision suddenly changed, he saw that he was in a room alone and after pouring more chakra he enhanced his senses and could hear human voices outside of his door. He could sense the hatred of the voices and even smell the humidity of the room he was in, he still didn't understand the language but he was sure they were talking about him, somehow he could not control his moves, then his vision angle changed meaning he had moved his head and in a window he saw the reflexion of young blond boy with whisker marks on his face, rage made him retreat all his energy and attack again like any wild and cornered animal the cage with all his might, he finally gathered what had happened, he had been sealed inside the boy, hundreds of years before he had managed to escape being sealed into a sword and when he finally managed a form to live again he found himself sealed anyways and the fucking seal was as strong as a seal created by a crimson tear, actually it was the same thing as it had been created by the sacrificed living force of that man. Irony was a bitch.

He fought for months before giving up and then settled for experimenting with how much power he could pour to try and take control, it wasn't much but he could do it continuously and while doing that he realized that the body of the boy absorbed and assimilated his charka into his own, taking over was not an option, at least not for now. He laid down and compared his situation with what had happened to him and Gig, he didn't have a deal with "his host" like Gig had with him and he couldn't even make a deal or communicate with his host in any way, he would have to wait.

Over the next few years he saw the world through his host, he learned the language and learned to read and write it, he learned of the history of ninjas and to his dread he learned that the name of the city was "**hidden village**in the leafs", however it was the life of it´s small host that interested him the most, at first because he had nothing better to do and later on because he realized that his own existence depended on the life of the little kid and he would do whatever was necessary to survive, he now understood Gig more but he couldn't do much besides giving the boy more charka which happened to be really useful as it heavily enhanced the resistance and healing factor of the kid to the point of near instant regeneration.

He saw how the boy was treated by everyone, the adults hated him and the other children took upon their parent's behavior leaving his host to a lonesome and dangerous childhood where he had to fend for himself from an early age avoiding assaults and even assassination attempts often enough for keeping the hidden ninja guards assignet to look after him on constant vigilance, however some of those same guards looked sideways when minor or medium abuse that didn't clearly endangered the boys life happened, they hated him too and it was because of him.

He had listened to some conversations while the boy was asleep or distracted, they considered the boy the nine tailed demon fox himself, how could a mere child hold something as powerful as he? He knew better, after all he had hold the god of death and the seal on this human child was holding him, the "kyuubi" as humans now called him, literally "nine tails" , although unimaginative sounded better than… what had been his name… "Revyn"? and altogether he knew that all those foolish humans weren't so wrong, he knew that he and the "kid" were being fused, he had experience with that sort of thing, and he knew that a good deal of him was already with the boy, if not his charka his soul essence that had slightly change over his time being a fox, there was no denying it, the "kid" was too much fox like for it to be a coincidence and those whisker marks were no tattoos, if the boy was no demon now, every hurtful remark, every beating and every dark emotion got him closer to become one, with every hit or cut his charka was allowed to enter the boy´s body to heal him, every hit or the times the reckless naïve idiot was chased trained him to be more resistant, everything accumulated like sand in the bottom of a hour glass and one day there would be no more sand . .

His times before meeting Gig were too far to be recalled completely but he remembered that the only other child had been that mama girl goat which was almost as growing up alone, he remembered that all the adults were nice but also they always were on edge and watched him warily and with a good reason, they new what he was and what he was destined to do, he recalled that at times, specially before getting his title some people had thought of him not as the vessel but as a reincarnation or something of the like of the god/master of death, those races old enough to remembered Gig like the dracons trembled in fear and hate, but he was so powerful that nothing stood in his way. And now history was mocking him by repeating its basics with the "kit" as things should have happened, the little runt was a loudmouthed idiot that at some point started to endure and smile no matter how bad were things, Kyuubi knew that it was a sort of defense the small one used to shield himself from the harsh treatment he received daily but that didn't change the fact that he felt disgusted deeply by it, the kit should simply go and kill everyone.

Thinking about it he wondered when "boy" had changed into "kid" (Gig had been a bigger influence than he thought apparently) , and when "kid" had become "kit" as in a small or young fox, pondering upon that he realized that he gave some form of consideration to the reckless runt and that had ended in some sympathy from his part while watching the life of his host, who had become a victim of destiny like himself, but unlike himself he wasn't fighting it, at least because he still didn't know yet, he just hoped for the day the boy found out to be a bloody day just like when he had found out about his so called purpose.

Time passed and the kid enrolled in the ninja school, after failing on multiple occasions the kit finally became a ninja one night, to kyuubi´s annoyance the boy had been so dumb as to try and always believe the better of everyone, not once had he suspected his own teachers sabotaging and instead of freaking out in a bloody outcome when told he was or held the nine tails by that Mizuki guy, after being tricked in stealing a big roll of paper the idiotic blond had listened to that other teacher Iruka and subdued his own rage.

Kyuubi was not amused, not only was the blond ninja a complete doffus, but he had been put in the most obnoxious team ever with a useless and weak fangirl and a brooding emo descendant or at least related to Madara, however a little after the team was formed things got more entertaining when they were assigned a mission in the land of waves , there Naruto proved that he was a tactical wild card and in a battle over a bridge he finally tapped into kyuubi´s chakra all filled with rage, it would have been great except that it was stopped short after, however for Kyuubi it had been a great revelation, when the kit had used his chakra it was what it would have been for the master of death … Gig? to lend him some power, and it had been but a minuscule part of his vast power , he even had manifested an image of his head in the air above the kit with just chakra, not only that, but it had opened the chakra coils and steadied the demonic chakra flow to a leak so he didn't have to keep pushing it anymore, then he remember that he was a world eater and as such he could devour the kits soul and get the body.

Soon after, the ninja exams to advance rank came and it was during these time that two persons that would come to be important in the kit´s life appeared, the first was a serpent called Orochimaru and the second, Jiraiya, would become the teacher for the boy and during one of their first training sessions Kyuubi was finally able to meet the boy in person….

**-Get close kit**- the massive fox said while the boy got closer only to be almost struck by enormous claws and a heart attack-** I want to devour you, but this gates won't open.**

The kyuubi´s malicious yet amused glare fell on the stupid and/or brave boy that dared to ask him for chakra which he gave as a price for getting all the way to the deepest part of himself and meeting him.

Surprised didn't end there, still in the exams a sudden attack from the combined forces of sand and sound villages happened, Kyuubi was delighted by the destruction he saw trough the boys eyes and the fight with the shukaku holder looked promising, the kit was doing pretty well, specially when he managed to summon the fucking giant toad , but when he was asked to think of something with fangs an claws to transform and get close to the sand raccoon Kyuubi erupted in laughter, the kit has chosen his form, the 9 tailed demon fox, yeah, "his kit" made him proud, oh he could only imagine the dread of the toad at the fear of any human watching the battle.

Many thing happened after that, yet few were of importance to the mighty mass of malicious chakra known as the kyuubi, first was when the ex-teammate called Sasuke betrayed his village and tried to run away his host tried to stop his "friend" fro leaving and fought him with all he could, from that moment on naruto could use the fox´s chakra as a cloak that was partially controlled by the fox himself and get more powerful the more tails he managed to appear. Another two of these occasions were when the kit unleashed the fourth tail worth of chakra, and that point they were so connected that not host nor the fox could difference between individuals, they were one at mind with all the kyuubis impulse for destruction, but it could not compare to when the annoying village was obliterated by the lider or pseudo-lider of the akatsuki organization, an organization that was trying to "capture" the tailed beasts, in that climax moment they had gone to 8 and half tails, past the 4º tail a bone armor and structure began to form and reconstruct the body of the fox till it only lacked skin and fur, Kyuubi was almost free, but the phantom of the one who sealed him originally botched that chance by so little, however it was the last string, with only one more time the kit lost his temper he would be free again, it was only a matter of time, in the end he would roam free, he would get away from fate and mock the gods, the mortals and every one of his foes again.

* * *

**Yeah, I know it was strange, and one would think that with so many Naruto fics out there "chakra" would be in the dictionary already, but please review anyways**

KYUUBI´S TALE


End file.
